Shuffle Phenomenon
by mustlovecat
Summary: My take on the shuffle craze! Mostly D/L, a little Flack/OC and SMacked!
1. Sexyback

A/N All right, all right

**A/N **All right, all right. I've fallen victim to the shuffle phenomenon! It's all Madison's fault ;)

My family has had a difficult week, with my 22 year old cousin losing his life tragically in a car accident last Monday. Writing has been a great outlet, but my head was never far from there which you'll see in a couple of the ficlets.

Mostly D/L, with a little Flack and my OC Noelle and Smacked thrown in for good measure.

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

1. Justin Timberlake – Sexyback

"Danny, I love this song! C'mon, you _have_ to dance with me!" Lindsay pleaded, practically dragging her boyfriend onto the dance floor.

"C'mon, Montana, you know I don't –" He stopped his protests as his girlfriend started moving to the dance music. Seeing a couple other guys looking her over, he soon found one of his protective arms reaching out for her and pulling her towards him. He started dancing with her, sending a message to every guy in the joint that she was his.

"Nice moves, Detective," Lindsay breathed in his ear.

"Ah, you ain't seen nothin', babe. Just wait 'til we get back to my place. I got a whole 'nother soundtrack there."


	2. It's Five O'Clock Somewhere

XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

2. Alan Jackson – It's Five O'Clock Somewhere

"I definitely need a drink," Don sighed.

"Right with ya, man," Danny agreed, walking into Sullivan's alongside his best friend.

The duo hit the bar and ordered a round, then made their way back to the pool tables, easily finding one vacant and setting up a game.

"The world's gone to hell," Don announced after sending a ball into the side pocket.

"No argument here," Danny replied, taking a long pull on his bottle of beer.

Stella, Mac and Hawkes walked into the bar and quickly spotted their colleagues. Mac gestured at Frankie to bring over a pitcher as they joined Don and Messer at the back.

"Bad scene," Stella sighed as she grabbed a pool cue.

"I hate night shift," Hawkes added.

The pitcher arrived and the Stella, Mac and Hawkes each poured themselves a drink.

"You guys realize it's only eleven a.m.?" Mac pointed out, though he made no moves to set his glass down.

"It's five o'clock somewhere, Mac," Stella replied.


	3. More Than Words

XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

3. Westlife – More than Words

"Who sang this originally?" Lindsay asked as she curled up on the couch and Danny picked out a tune on his guitar.

"Uh, the group was called Extreme, I think," he replied, tapping his foot on the back beat.

She smiled as he started humming along. There was nothing better than unwinding just the two of them after a long tour. And in these moments, when Danny pulled out his guitar, she knew how much she meant to him, because he was only this way with her. "One hit wonder," she said after he finished the song.

"Lot of the best songs came from one hit wonders, Montana," he pointed out, plucking random notes.

"True. Play me something else."


	4. Ticks

XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

4. Brad Paisley – Ticks

"C'mon, Montana, are you serious? Danny Messer doesn't do picnics."

Lindsay arched an eyebrow. "You said _anything_."

"I did?"

"Yes."

He pouted. "But a picnic? Like wicker basket, checkered table cloth, that kind of picnic?"

She moved closer. "Like finding a secluded swimming hole somewhere, making love in the moonlight, skinny-dipping kind of picnic."

Danny cleared his throat. "Uh, oh, that kind of picnic. I dunno, babe. Not sure we can do that 'round here."

Lindsay smiled. "I know the perfect spot. I found it one day when I went for a drive out of the city to clear my head. C'mon, Danny."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll even let you check me for ticks."

He licked his lips, feeling the heat rising up his neck. "I don't know if we have ticks around here."

"I'll still let ya check me for 'em."

"I can do picnics."


	5. Don't Dream It's Over

XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

5. Crowded House – Don't Dream It's Over

Danny raised his hand to knock but stopped himself. He was afraid. More afraid than he had been when he had stood over his brother's hospital bed. More afraid than he had been when he had been held hostage by the Irish mob. No, he was more afraid than he had ever been in his life. And even though he knew that each moment that passed was another moment without her, at least he knew that there was still a chance. Once he knocked on the door, once he faced her, it could be over. And the not knowing, though excruciating, he figured was better than losing her. Even if he deserved it. And he knew he did. He had been pushing her away for weeks. Had bitten her head off, hung up on her, finally refused to even answer her calls. He deserved whatever she threw at him.

He cleared his throat and raised his hand again, this time allowing it to make contact with the wooden door before he could chicken out. He had to say he was sorry. He couldn't let it be over without a fight.


	6. This is Your Time

XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

6. Michael W. Smith – This is Your Time

"I'll never understand this," Mac sighed with a shake of his head, taking in the scene before him.

Stella reached over and placed a hand on her partner's arm. "I know."

"They have no idea. No clue how damn lucky they were. It's just senseless." He turned and walked away, needing a moment to collect himself and gather his thoughts.

Don walked over to Stella and nodded in the direction Taylor had headed. "He okay?"

"He's having a tough time with this one," she explained.

"Yeah, well, I don't get it, either. Noelle keeps tellin' me that everything happens for a reason, but sometimes I just can't figure out what it is." Don looked over at the senior detective. "He told me not to waste time. Before I asked Noli to marry me, I talked to him about it, and he told me that when you know you're with the right one, don't waste time. It's a good lesson, Stel." With that, he turned and headed back over the uniforms to gather some more information.

Left alone for a moment, Stella looked over at Mac. How much more time was she going to waste?


	7. The Dance

XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

7. Garth Brooks – The Dance

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Danny said quietly as Lindsay tucked her legs underneath her on his living room sofa.

"I owe you that much."

He shrugged. "You don't owe me anything, Montana."

She offered a small smile. "I missed that."

"What?"

"Hearing you call me that. You haven't called me that much the past few months."

Danny looked at her seriously. "I heard enough in that courtroom, Linds. You don't need to live through it any more. You can let it all go now."

Lindsay nodded. "I used to wonder why it all happened to me. But I realized something. When you walked into that courtroom? I realized that everything that's happened in my life made me who I am now. And who I am isn't so bad."

"Certainly not from where I'm sittin'," he offered with a smirk.

She blushed. "You came to Montana for no other reason than because you care. You didn't expect anything in return. You're a good man, Danny Messer. And if you can just be a little patient –"

"Patient is my middle name."

She smiled a little shyly. "You're not so bad from where I'm sitting either, Messer."


	8. So Are You To Me

XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

8. Eastmountainsouth – So Are You To Me

"Would you like to dance, Stella?"

"I'd love to," she replied, taking Mac's hand and letting him lead her across the dance floor. As he took her in his arms, she rested her head against his shoulder, fighting off the butterflies that had suddenly taken up residence in her stomach.

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Mac said after a few moments, pulling back just enough to look at her.

"Yes, it was. Flack looks about as happy as I've ever seen him. Noelle's good for him."

"Yes, she is. You look beautiful, by the way. I'm not sure if I told you that before."

She blushed a little. "Mac Taylor, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with me."

He did not say anything, but instead pulled her closer again.


	9. We Belong

XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

9. Pat Benatar – We Belong

"I'm glad you're okay," Lindsay said a little tentatively from the doorway.

Danny shut his locker and turned to look at her. "It was nothing."

"You jumped onto a moving motorcycle, Danny. It was actually stupid."

He hesitated. He went to say something, to point out that every time she showed she cared she was making it more and more difficult for him to keep his distance. But instead, he pounded the locker once in frustration and went to walk out past her.

However, as he reached her, before he could push the door to the locker room open and leave, she reached up and place a hand on his bicep. "Please be careful, Danny."

"Fine. No more jumping onto moving motorcycles."

"Good. 'Cause I just need some time. And you need to be in one piece when time's up."

He looked at her, unable to fight the grin that crept across his lips. "How much time we talkin' here?"

"Just enough."

He nodded. "No more undercover operations?"

"Deal."

He took a deep breath. "See ya tomorrow, Monroe."


	10. Jenny Don't Be Hasty

XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY

**XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI:NY XXX CSI: NY**

10. Paolo Nutini – Jenny Don't Be Hasty

"You okay? You comfortable?"

Lindsay traced a finger down his bare chest, biting her lip. "Yeah, I'm good," she finally said. She laid her head on his chest, her finger finally settling with fidgeting with his dog tags. "That was definitely worth a Benjamin."

Danny laughed, then drew her up to him and kissed her languidly. He easily rolled her underneath him. "Just so you don't forget in the morning…"

As she screamed out his name again a while later, she knew she would definitely not be forgetting about tonight any time soon.


End file.
